


Fainting

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [56]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, nebulous part of the timeline, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott meets some fainting goats.





	Fainting

Nott has no idea how she got lost in the field, but she could see a whole group(herd?) of goats a few feet from her when she did take the time to check her surroundings for anything familiar. From experience, she knew they tasted good, but never killed one herself. They looked really soft though. 

She walked over carefully to the goats, freezing any time one of them moved if it looked like they’d noticed her approach, until she was close enough to one to bury her hand in it’s fur. 

Almost immediately, the goat screamed at the contact, and fell to the ground, startling her enough to shriek out an alarmed gasp. that caught the attention of multiple other goats, as they, without being touched, dropped soundlessly to the grass as well.

Nott tripped over one of them in her haste to escape back into the trees, fearing someone coming out to check the noise to see she’d accidentally killed multiple innocent goats. 

She never spoke of or mentioned it ever again. 


End file.
